Awakening of Madness
by Kmye
Summary: [Marauders Era] The rise of Voldemort: how such madness awoke in the magic world, seen by 16-year-old Marauders... Laughs, pains, pranks and... red-haired chasing! [JxL, some SxR] [CHAPTER 2!]
1. Chapter 1

Awakening of Madness

**Disclaimer :** HP characters are not mine, they are JK Rowling's property… but I'll keep hoping that she might give them to me, though. XD Plot is mine, as well as OC.

Though not new in fanfiction world, I'm new in HP fanfiction… I haven't read much more than one or two HP fanfics for now, so I don't really know what has been done and what hasn't… so if you find that this fanfic looks like one you have already read… it's just that I can't imagine something original, and that someone had the idea before me, unknown to poor little me :'( … I hope you'll like it though XD

BIG THANKS TO THYLA FOR BETA-READING!!! *WOOT*

**Summary:** The rise of the Dark Arts and Voldemort, seen by 16-year-old Marauders… 

***

Chapter 1

"Hurry, hurry!"

Quick footsteps banged on the stone floor of the corridor, followed by the irregular rhythm of a heated breathing. 

"I can't believe we're late for the very first day!"

The wooden door of the classroom slammed open, and twenty heads snapped up to eye at the latecomers. The young girlsbowed apologetically, panting; the shorter one squeaked breathlessly through the heavy curtain of deep red hair falling over her flushed face.

"I'm sorry Professor Flitwick!!! We were…"

"Alright, alright, sit down, Miss Evans. You too, Miss Jones", the small teacher cut her short with his high-pitched voice. 

Still blushing because of her own impoliteness, Lily nervously tucked a long lock behind her ear and sat at a free table set back from the blackboard, hugging her books to her chest. Her friend, looking somehow blasé, dropped casually on a nearby chair, flipped her long braided hair behind her shoulder and threw a bright smile at the four boys sitting at the last row. In answer, they smiled back and gave her the thumbs-up.

As Professor Flitwick was explaining the basis of Stuffing Spells – the first row was already starting to look disgusted – a neatly folded piece of paper bounced and poked into Lily's thick hair. Both annoyed and curious, she grabbed the note and unfolded it.

Hey Evans 

_Are you intending to compete for the title of Latest Student of Hogwarts? Just keep in mind that the four of us already are rather ahead of you. By the way, how went your OWLs?_

_Potter._

Lily gritted her teeth in annoyance. How _dare_ he?!That boy was probably the most annoying guy around Hogwarts. Grabbing a quill in her bag, she tore another bit of paper and furiously scribbled a few words.

I wouldn't have been late if some dumb guy hadn't stashed Megane's wand on top of the fireplace. My OWLs went well if you must know. I got 'Outstanding' in Potions and Transfiguration. 

_Evans._

With a curt flip of her wand, she made the message fly through the classroom straight into James's face as soon as Flitwick had turned to the blackboard. Rubbing his nose where the paper had hit him, James flashed a smile at Lily, who pretended not to notice. Grinning, he straightened his glasses and started reading. 

The lesson went well, only interrupted when Remus, as James teased him, missed his Stuffing Spell and instead jinxed Sirius, giving him the giggles. The latter was laughing uncontrollably, and Professor Flitwick had no choice but send him to the hospital wing, fearing Sirius might strain his zygomatic muscles. Laughter being contagious, both Sirius and Remus were sniggering as the prefect took his friend to Mrs Pomfrey. 

Finally the bell rang, heralding the end of the class; Lily gathered her things in her bag and joined Megane out in the corridor. 

"Well," the tall, thin girl said, "maybe it wasn't a bad thing to miss the beginning of the lesson. At least we skipped Flitwick's usual welcome-and-work-hard speech."

Lily grinned. 

"Did your wand work alright?I wouldn't've been surprised if Potter had jinxed it."

"Oh no. He wouldn't do such a thing!" Megane laughed, waving her hand. 

"Oh yes he would!" Lily sneered with distaste. Megane grinned widely, carelessly brushing her long braid behind her shoulder. She was a pale blond-haired, fair-skinned and **a** blue, wide-eyed girl, which made her look like some naïve fairy or nymph; but curiously her physique was in utter contradiction with her character. 

As Lily wasn't speaking, Megane pouted.

"Look, he isn't as bad as you think. He's been acting rather kindly since our OWLs, hasn't he?"

"Well, if you're calling kind hiding your wand in the Gryffindor communal room, yes, I guess that – "

"Oh c'mon Lily! You ought to admit that he has been _obviously trying his harde– Oh, hello Sirius!" Megane waved as Sirius walked past them in the corridor. Sirius grinned back at her, joining the conversation._

"You don't seem to be in such a bad condition," Lily pointed out. Sirius scratched his head uncomfortably and confessed sheepishly: "Actually, Mrs Pomfrey thought I was only putting on an act, pretending I had the giggles. Well, she was right…"

Megane laughed whole-heartedly. Unlike Lily, she was very friendly with Sirius, James, Remus and Peter, mainly because she was part of the Gryffindor Quidditch team as Keeper and consequently spent hours training with James. Babbling about their summer holidays. They finally reached the dungeon where the Potion class took place. All the Gryffindor sixth-years were gathered in the small threshold, waiting for the door to open. Some were chatting** about the new Defence against the Dark Arts teacher, some other were rambling about their OLWs, and all in all the conversations were rather lively.**

"Have you heard about that wizard who delivered that crazed speech at the Wizengamot?"

"You're talking about that madman who wanted to reform the whole Ministry of Magic?"

"Yeah, scary."

Lily, Megane and Sirius prickled their ears, and the** boy let out a sigh. "They're talking about that stuff _again?"_**

Lily frowned quizzically. 

"What are you talking about?"

"Haven't you been reading the news?" Megane asked briskly. "They were talking about it in the Daily Prophet a few days ago."

Lily shook her head. "I've been trying to get some copies of the Daily Prophet, but you know, my parents are Muggles and I'm not as well-informed as you may be…" Megane shrugged.

"A weird wizard came to the Wizengamot to expose his insight of so-called necessary reforms in the Ministry of Magic. A madman, if you want my opinion. He was talking about giving more freedom to the research about Dark Arts, encouraging the use of magic to repress Muggles in what he called 'wizard-owned areas'… Scary, I tell you."

"But it was just plain insanity, right?" Lily frowned. "I mean, the Wizengamot isn't blind nor stupid…"

"Actually, though most of the members were sceptical, it appeared that some seemed to rather agree with what that man said. Though, of course, they said that it was a bit rash… Just politically correct, you see."

"It wouldn't have had a great impact coming from anyone," Sirius added, "but in fact that wizard is a distinguished expert in Dark Arts. Head Boy when he was in Hogwarts, came out with best marks. You can picture **it**, I guess; the kind of wizard who is listened to when he talks."

"I see," Lily said, deep in thought. "Well, as long as no one allows him to hunt Muggles, I guess it's alright, isn't it? The Wizengamot doesn't agree with him, right?"

Sirius nodded, and grinned. "Nothing to worry about, I think; it just stirred ill-feelings in the magic world."

As Sirius grinned wider, an arm wound around his neck and half-strangled him.

"POTTER!" Lily choked with rage. "Will you stop strangling Sirius?!"

James laughed.

"Hey, don't get angry like that, Evans, you're gonna have wrinkles all over your lovely face!"

Leaving a fuming Lily and a grinning Megane behind, James dragged Sirius away.

"She called you Sirius," he stated with a crestfallen look. Sirius scratched his hair.

"Well, you see, actually my name IS Sirius…"

            James shot him a nasty glare.

"You know what I mean, Padfoot! She calls you Sirius, and she keeps calling me Potter, not James." 

He sighed with  a mimic of defeat. "What I wouldn't give to have your heartbreaker smile and your good-looks, Sirius…"

The both of them sniggered.

"Seriously, Prongs, when are you going to stop chasing after her?"

But James was saved the need to answer as the dungeon door grated open. A heavy, sickening smell of burnt grease and chemicals welcomed the students, who took place around the steaming cauldrons.

***

"CAREFUL, JONES!!!"

James's voice echoed through the Quidditch pitch. Eyes flashing to him, Megane spotted the Bludger rushing at her and swiftly dived toward the ground, maneuvering skillfully so as not to fall off her broom. The wind made her braid flap behind her like a flag as she hedgehopped along the terracing, smiling widely at Remus, Peter and Lily who had come to attend to the Quidditch training. The Captain, however, didn't seem so pleased with her.

"Jones, keep concentrated, for the sake of it!!! I can't believe that two months of holidays could soften someone that much! What kind of** a Keeper are you, if you can't even spot a Bludger?!"**

Megane stuck her tongue out at the tall, blonde-haired guy – she was used to Jim's fits of anger. They never lasted for long, anyway. Besides, she knew she was the best Keeper he could find in the Gryffindor house. James and Sirius, flying a bit further, were grinning like mad at their friends, and James winked at her – soon shooting a glance at Lily's petite form, trying to decipher if his flirting with Megane had any kind of effect on the red-haired girl. He, though, was a bit disappointed as she was looking at her friend and not at him. Executing a looping, Megane landed on the terracing near Lily, who was wrapped tightly in her robe to shut the cold breeze away.

"Lily, want to have a fly?", she asked, pointing her broom. "This new broom is just pure bliss!! You should try it out!"

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Jim's voice dripped with anger.

Megane turned round, convinced that she was the cause of Jim's mood – but Lily and Remus had jumped up and were staring at something down on the pitch.

A dozen figures were stepping on the sand of the pitch, all dressed in the Slytherin green and silver colors. Immediately, the whole Gryffindor team aggregated and landed in front of the newcomers, blocking them from getting any further.

"Where d'you think you're goin-" But the Captain's voice was drowned by a roar of Sirius's.

"Bellatrix, what the FUCK are you doing here?!" A small chuckle answered to the pure hatred emanating from his words.

From where she was, Lily had to prickle her ears carefully to catch what was said down there – but she didn't need binoculars to recognize the slender girl leading the Slytherin Quidditch team. With the self-confidence of one used to being obeyed to the letter, Bellatrix Black waved her hand lazily, brushing aside her cousin's question. Smiling slyly, she pointed at a few students waiting behind the team.

"We're making try-outs for our new Chaser." Her voice was forceful and deep, matching her good-looks but cold features. Actually, she and Sirius looked amazingly alike – more than Bellatrix and her own sister Narcissa. Both the cousins had thick, black hair, and unfathomable dark eyes, while Narcissa was blonde and pale-eyed. Moving with the feline grace of a panther,Bellatrix grabbed her broom and walked past the Gryffindors carelessly, her chin defying** and her eyes gleaming scornfully.**

Lily blinked from the terracing. She couldn't hear what was said down below, but she was pretty sure that the presence of the Black girl was no good. Worshipped by most of the Slytherin students, Bellatrix was known to be the kind of girl who succeeded in pretty much everything she did. Beater and Captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team, prefect and achieving top marks at her OWLs, she had also collected trivial titles as 'Most Pretty Girl of Hogwarts' or 'Sexiest 5th Year Student' – and no doubt that she would get the Quidditch pitch today if she had decided she would. Lily watched with interest as James grabbed** Bellatrix's wrist angrily, trying to stop her; the latter pulled back roughly, eyes flashing, and mounted on her broom, followed by the other Slytherin players.**

Seven green figures took off in the transparent air, quickly followed by seven red ones – no one could have told whether they were going to fight or ignore the other team. Eyeing at their enemies, the players of each team resumed their training.

Lily sit back on the step moodily – the game was looking awkward, the Gryffindor players had obviously lost all their enthusiasm for that first training of the season. The Slytherins, however, seemed to enjoy themselves immensely. Bellatrix was shouting orders at one of the applying Chasers, and dodged carelessly a Bludger aiming at her. Shrugging, Lily looked back at the Gryffindors – and green eyes met hazel ones – James's, which widened suddenly in horror.

"LILY, CAREFUL!"

There was a terrible CRACK, a pain shooting through her arm, and all went black.

***

Lily's eyes fluttered open… Awww… everything was fuzzy and confused, she couldn't recall what had happened, and neither could she distinguish the face bent over her. She heard herself moaning slightly, though she hadn't meant to.

"Evans, you all right?!"

The voice was a familiar one, and sounded truly worried. Lily managed to force the words out:

"Yeah, I'm… I'm fine…" Her own voice sounded furred, a bit weird. Blinking, she finally managed to get a sight of who was bent in front of her and trying to wake her up – Potter… POTTER?! 

Anger – and maybe something else – flooded through her veins as she tried to sit up; but everything was spinning dizzily around her and she had to give up. Her head banged back against the wooden floor of the terracing – well, it would have if James's hadn't cushioned her head with his hand. Lily could feel her cheeks warming up lightly, and she frowned in annoyance (more at herself than atJames). 

"What happened-?!"

James frowned too, looking thoroughly pissed off.

"You got hit by a Bludger and passed out…"

"Because of that insane bitch!"

Lily blinked at Sirius's intervention.

"Fuck off, Sirius. I didn't mean to do that." Bellatrix's cold voice rang with unconcealed disdain. She was leaning casually against the guardrail, her arms crossed over her chest, and looking down at Lily with obvious disgust. For the first time of her life, Lily felt a wave of burning hatred rush through her – a very different sensation from the annoyance Potter awoke in her.

"Anyway, why was that Mudblood here?" Bellatrix dropped.

CLACK. Air wheezed as Megane had slapped Bellatrix as hard as she could. Disbelief gleamed in Bellatrix's eyes as she rubbed her flushed cheek, but soon her usual defying glare slipped back into place.

"You'll pay for that. Beware of that you're doing, Jones… and that'll count for you too, Evans… Things are changing… And I fear that you little Mudbloods and Half-bloods might soon not be able to parade as proudly as you do now."

And with those words, she turned on her heels and left the Quidditch pitch, fuming, followed by the remaining Slytherin players. Lily blinked in amazement.

"Wh-what did she mean?"

***

James dropped near his friends on the bench of the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall. His hair was dripping wet from the shower he'd just had, and he was feeling hungry like hell. It was a few minutes after usual dinner time ; the food, however, hadn't appeared in the empty plates yet. For what seemed like hours, he stared fixedly at the dishes, but it was useless. Sirius, who was sitting in front of him, shot a nasty glare at Dumbledore.

"Why hasn't he started dinner yet?"

James shook his head.

"No idea, mate, but he'd betterdo it soon, because I'm starving."

"By the way, how is Lily?"

James sighed.

"Don't speak about it, mate… I really thought she was going to kill me on the spot when I carried her to the hospital wing as though everything was my fault!" His grin faltered, and he looked rather depressed. "I don't know what's wrong with that girl." James shrugged, and Sirius had a wavering grin.

"Don't worry, I'm sure she was upset at Bellatrix, not at you."

But they didn't get a chance to debate the point as Dumbledore coughed lightly to gather the attention of the students. Remus, Peter, Sirius and James turned round to glance at the Headmaster, and were quite surprised to find an unknown figure standing near the tall man. Sirius poked Remus's elbow and whispered : 

"New Defence against the Dark Arts teacher, d'you reckon?"

Remus's eyebrows arched quizzically, indicating that he hadn't a clue. The newcomer, however, looked like any teacher but a Defence against the Dark Arts teacher; it happened to be a short, petite woman, with small glasses hiding soft, large blue-grey eyes, and incredibly long, smooth hair falling past her butt. Frail and pale, she looked like a single gust of wind would have been able to blow her up – but that feeling was oddly contradicted by the resolute look in her eyes and the firm hold she had on her wand. Anyway, their musings were cut short as Dumbledore spoke in his usual cool, fatherly tone.

"Young people, students of Hogwarts, I would like you all to give the warmest welcome to your new Defence against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Emera Dumbledore."

***

To be continued…

***

**Author's notes:** Ok, people, I hope you enjoyed this!!

Since it's first chappie, not much action… I had to introduce my characters ^^ … But much more is to happen in the next chapters! Ahahahah… Bella being the baddie ;D … and James chasing after Lily!

Sorry if this isn't really good… I'm not much of a good writer…

Tell me what you think about it… *eyes at you* Click on the review button… you know you want it…


	2. Chapter 2

Awakening of Madness 

Waiii waiii here is chapter 2 !!! Sorry it took soooo long! Enjoy, people, and keep in mind that reviews are very appreciated…  ;)

**Note** : I couldn't get this chapter beta-read. Please don't kill me for the mistakes!

***

Chapter 2

            The noise in the Gryffindor Tower was just unimaginable when Lily came in. All at once the din drowned her, reviving her headache if it was possible to make it worse. Guess who was the main center of attention, as always?

            Potter, of course. He was standing on one of the tables, making a fool of himself. Shouts and fits of laughter were bursting forth from his three friends – Sirius, Remus and Peter – and a bunch of other students gathered around, listening to Potter's wild imaginings, as Lily crossed the room to join Megane and Marlene, who were chatting animatedly near the fireplace.

            « What's all that noise about? »

            Megane turned round to her and grinned widely.

            « Hey Lils ! »

            Yeah, people around here called her Lils. As though 'Lily' wasn't short enough. 

            « Are you feeling better? James said you yelled like an imp when he carried you to the hospital wing." And with those (very stupid) words, she bursted into giggles. Girls. Lily was about to snap back at her and give her a piece of my mind about Potter's remarks, but was curt short by…

            "Hey, Lils!", a purposedly high-pitched voice drilled her eardrums. She turned round and… found herself face to face with Potter. _Much_ too close for her tastes, actually. Oh Merlin, why was everyone trying to drive her mad tonight?!

            "What's the problem with you, Potter?", Lily asked in her most ice-cold tone. In a desperate attempt to hide his saucy grin, Potter looked down at her and gave her the puppy eyes – and as her glare wasn't wavering, he smacked his forehead in a terribly melodramatic way.

            "Oww Evans I'm so hurt… How can you be so _hard_ on me when I've been taking so _good_ care of you?!"

            Lily shrugged and snorted : "I guess you're feeling like a big man, claiming to whoever wants to listen that you almost saved me from a certain and terrible death?"

            James looked like he was totally speechless for a short while, then raised his eyebrows quizzically. 

            "I thought you owed me a kiss for 'saving your from that certain and terrible death'…"

            "Well, you've gotten your hopes too high, I'm afraid."

            And with those words, Lily turned on her heels and walked straight to the girls dormitories, not paying the slightest attention to the various glares and stares of admiration she was getting from the gathered students.

            "EVANS!"

            As the door slammed close, she knew she had scored.

***

            "Sit down, students."

            The quiet muttering soon weakened and the room fell to silence. In a matter of seconds, thirty inquisitive stares focused on the frail figure who was standing on the platform in front of the blackboard. Dressed in sober, if not severe black robes, her smooth hair tied in a ponytail and her glasses hiding her soft blue-gray eyes, the professor Emera Dumbledore contrasted quite badly with the great amount of intricate maps, machines and other Dark Arts detectors gathered in the DADA classroom. Sirius squirmed in mixed excitement and disdain – the students who had achieved their OWLs in DADA were allowed to have their classes in much more interesting classrooms than the younger students. He looked at James, who was chewing his quill in mild amusement as he sized up the new teacher.

            "I reckon that I could jinx her without the slightest difficulty, Padfoot", he answered coolly to Sirius's silent question. James sighed. "Dumbledore must've gone senile about his dear daughter…"

            Remus shook his head. "No, I don't think so… I mean, though she is his daughter, but he wouldn't have given her the post if she wasn't up to it, would he?"

            James snorted, and Sirius rolled his eyes.

            "Remus, just look at _her_!" But as he pointed the blackboard, James frowned, noticing their new teacher wasn't where she was supposed to stand. A second later, a wand poked his temple.

            "Glad to know you think so highly of me, Mister Potter." Professor Dumbledore's sarcastic voice echoed in James's ear, and he started, wide-eyed. But the young woman smiled.

            "Since some of you may think I'm not up to be a Defense against the Dark Arts teacher, I'd like to introduce myself. My name's Emera Dumbledore, and after studying in Hogwarts like all of you, I've been learning Defense against the Dark Arts for five years before passing my exam to become an Auror. I've been working for the Ministry of Magic for the last seven years. But, considering that Professor Herolds was retiring, I was asked to come in here as DADA teacher. Any questions?"

            Sirius's hand shot up. "Yes, Professor Dumbledore. Would you go out with me?"

            The whole class bursted out of laughter. Professor Dumbledore's mouth twitched like she was going to smile, but she straightened her glasses casually and answered coolly : "Only if you manage to get the upper hand over me at practicing a spell, which I highly doubt, Mr Black." Sirius looked rather crestfallen, which made the laughter get even noisier.

            "Now silence, students!" Again, the silence fell on the room. The professor Dumbledore had some strange strength, James thought, that made her a natural at imposing her authority, which was surprising for such a petite woman. This year would definitely be an interesting one, speaking about Defense against the Dark Arts, he mused as a mischievous grin raised on his face.

***

            When James had reckoned that the DADA lessons would get much more interesting, he hadn't been wrong – he had just forgotten about the _tiring_ part. The professor Dumbledore had made it plain that they hadn't gotten enough training at using defense spells ; and although the news about practicing spells and counter-spells was rather exciting, they had also awoken as strange feeling of unease in Hogwarts. For all they knew, all the previous students had been fine with the practice they had with Professor Herolds, so such a rush filled the air with twisted curiosity and apprehension. The sixth-years were now studying various sort of Shield Charms, and the achievement of such spells asked for a great amount of energy. November and Halloween were drawing close, the days were getting shorter and shorter, and everyone was feeling exhausted.

            James dropped on the bank running along the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall and started helping himself with breakfast. The horrendous rate was even more tiring to him considering that he was to attend to the Quidditch trainings thrice a week; and, grabbing the bottle of pumpkin juice, he glanced at Megane, who didn't look in a better condition than his. The blonde-haired girl was practically sleeping on Lily's shoulder, while the latter was chatting a mile a minute with Marlene McKinnon, the Gryffindor prefect. 

            Suddenly, in a whirl of silky feathers, the owls rushed through the windows into the Great Hall, dropping letters and newspapers in the lap of their owners. A big bronze owl landed between Marlene and Lily, ceremoniously putting the Daily Prophet in the middle of Marlene's food, and gave a small satisfied cackle when she put a few coins in the pouch knotted to its leg. Eager as it was to take off, the large bird spilled some milk over the table – and the two girls hurried to sponge up the liquid. Around them, a bunch of other students had also gotten a copy of the Daily Prophet; and James soon noticed the muffled clamor that was raising from the small gatherings of students. 

            "Holy CRAP!" Marlene's yell made him start. Frowning, he turned to her : "Language, McKinnon… You're supposed to be an example for the first-years!"

            But Marlene wasn't listening to a word of his rambling. Wide-eyed and obviously shocked, she was reading through the paper and frantically turning the pages without paying attention to their confused looks. Finally, she looked up and threw the newspaper to Lily.

            "Just _look_ at that, Lils!" She sounded both troubled and exasperated.

            Frowning in amazement, Lily grabbed the paper and it was her turn to look like she had been struck dumb.

            "What the…"

            James and Megane stood up simultaneously and came closer to Lily to read over her shoulder. The headlines were standing out in bold characters:

            Fight in the Wizengamot Council Room – Contrary to all expectations, and after hours of heated arguments, the Voldemort supporters passed the law concerning Muggles repression with fifty-two votes out of ninety-eight.

            "Merlin's beard…" James whispered. Around them, the muttering had grown to a loud mess of indignant exclamations, indicating that the other students were already debating the news. But his thoughts were cut short by Lily's wavering voice.

            "Wh-what do they mean by 'Muggles repression'?"

            That's when it hit him. Lily was Muggle-born. As Muggle-born wizards were rather rare, the news weren't affecting closely most of the students who had few, if not no relationships with Muggles. But Lily's case was totally different. James casted a glance at her; her knuckles had turned white as she clutched the newspaper nervously. Her eyes filled with sympathy, Marlene started explaining Lily.

            "They've been debating it during the summer… That wizard – Voldemort – wants magic people to be more separated from Muggles; he said it would be all about _protecting_ wizards and witches, as though we had much to fear from Muggles!" She looked disgusted. 

            "Well, next time maybe they'll manage to pass a law forbidding Mudbloods among magic people, Evans…" All at once, the Gryffindor students turned round and found Bellatrix leaning against their table, surrounded by her crew. Clenching his fist, James stood up, towering threateningly the girl.

            "Say that again and I'll…" But nobody ever knew what James would have done, because a strong hand clenched his shoulder and pushed him back against the table. James chocked and his glasses fell to the ground as his back hit the wood; and he glared at the tall guy who was now standing next to Bellatrix, his arm wrapped around her shoulders. 

            "Malfoy, I'll get you!" James's fist cut through the air and missed just Malfoy's jaw; but his elbow made contact with the blonde boy's stomach, leaving him breathless. Lucius Malfoy's eyes narrowed in anger, and he was about to strike back when…

            "STOP IT NOW!" 

            Taken aback, both the boys paused and looked at Lily, who had stood up and was glaring with somehow frightened eyes at them. Malfoy's fist stopped in mid-air and dropped, as though its owner had skipped to a totally different train of thoughts; and the cold ice-blue eyes focused on Lily's fiery green ones. Malfoy's mouth twitched in a contemptuous smirk.

            "Evans…" He sized her from head to feet, then suddenly his hand shot up and grabbed her chin roughly, forcing her to look up at him.

"Don't touch-…" 

"LEAVE HER ALONE!"

Malfoy glanced back at James with a knowing look. "Potter, I didn't think your family could fall that low. Are you that shameless, you, a pure-blood falling for that Mudblood _slut_?"

            "MR MALFOY!" The students started at the roaring voice echoing from the large door of the Great Hall. About fifty pairs of eyes snapped to a fuming Professor McGonagall, who was stumbling over her own robes in her hurry to come and pull the arguing students apart. Malfoy's teeth gritted almost imperceptibly, and James angrily pushed his hand off from Lily's chin.

            "Never in all my _career_ have I seen…" McGonagall's glasses were hanging crookedly on her nose and her eyes were flashing in utter anger, which was not a good sign at all.

            "Malfoy and Potter, in my office, NOW!" Then she turned back to the other students. "Everyone in their respective dorms. I don't want you out before the beginning of your classes."

            Nodding sheepishly, the boys and girls took their leave, and McGonagall turned on her heels, her footsteps banging on the cobbled floor as she followed James and Lucius to her office. Only Lily was left standing near the now deserted Gryffindor table, looking rather shocked. Crossing the doorframe, Marlene turned back to her friend.

            "Lily? Are you coming?" , she asked softly.

            Lily didn't answer. Slowly, she bent and picked up James's glasses, which had fallen under the table. The left glass was broken, she gathered the fragments and shoved everything in her pocket before getting up and following Marlene towards the Gryffindor Tower. 

***

            "He won't say a word."

            Remus shook his head in annoyance and slight anxiety. Sirius scratched his head and casted a glance at his best friend who was sprawled over the best armchair of the common room, in front of the fireplace. Megane bit her lower lip worriedly. 

            James had come back from McGonagall's office in the morning, during the DADA lesson, and since then he had avoided all of them stubbornly. He had been nowhere to be found during lunch time, and now he remained motionless, a concerned wrinkle crossing his forehead as his gaze was locked intently on the fire.

            "Go and talk to him.", Sirius ushered to Lily.

            "Why me?", she hissed back in a low voice, barely looking up from the book she was reading.

            Remus shrugged. "Because he won't talk to any of us, but he might talk to you."

            "Actually, him being silent suits me well.", she snapped.

            Sirius gave an exasperated snort and got up from the couch. "I'm going to bed.", he stated, his temper rising, and he was soon followed by Remus and Peter. Anyway, they knew it was no use to try and reason James when he was in such a mood. Entwining one of her long blonde locks around her medium, Megane glanced back at the tall boy leaning in the armchair and sighed. 

            "I'm going to bed too. Marlene?"

            Marlene nodded. "I'm coming. Lily?" 

            The red-haired girl kept her nose stuck in her book and mumbled : "I'll come later – I want to finish this." Marlene shrugged and wished her a good night, before running after Megane and starting chatting heatedly in smothered tones, most probably about the events of the day. Their feet clapped slowly on the steps leading to the girls dormitory, then the door slammed and everything fell back to silence in the common room. The only sound to be heard was the occasional rustling of the pages of Lily's book – the large room was empty except both the sixth-year students, as it was already late at night. Actually, Lily had no idea about the time; her friends had spent the whole evening trying in turn – and unsuccessfully – to rip a few words out of James's mouth, she had stayed alone in her armchair for what had seemed hours. Outside the high windows, the sky was pitch black, spangled with sparkling stars, but didn't give out the time – until the faint chimes of the clock standing in the corridor struck 1am. Lily stretched her numb limbs and picked up her book; it was high time she went to bed too. And, for all she knew, another person needed, if not deserved, a good night sleep. 

            "Potter", she called casually but steadfastly. James didn't even flinch. Clenching her fist, Lily frowned and stepped between the fireplace and James, making sure he couldn't ignore her any longer. Reluctantly, the dark-eyed boy glared up at her.

            "What do you want, Evans?", he growled. 

            "Look, about what happened today– "

            "_I don't want _you_ to make him apologize, you're as bad as he is!_" James cut her short with a shrill voice. "Thank you very much Evans, I know about that part."

            Silence spread as Lily remained transfixed, left totally speechless. She hadn't meant to… His jaw set, James resolutely turned away to avoid her eyes. Finally, Lily shakily rummaged in her pocket and took out James's glasses.

            "S-sorry, t-they're broken – " James's eyes widened, "b-but I'm going to fix it." Lily took out her wand and mumbled '_Reparo_' before tossing jerkily the glasses to James, whose hand had nervously jumped up to his hair, ruffling it up. "Here", she breathed awkwardly. "G-good night Potter."

            And in a rush of red tresses, she was gone; and James was left alone. Shaking his head angrily, he punched a cushion; then, leaning his forehead against the cold pane of the window, he sighed: "Potter, you're a moron."

***

            The morning after, Megane, Marlene and the Marauders couldn't help noticing the slight unease that mixed with the usual tension between James and Lily. Usually, Lily contented herself with avoiding James, and snarling scathing words when he tried and hit on her – but today was different, he just wouldn't try and catch her attention, although she kept glancing nervously at him, under cover of looking for something or someone else. Everyone was upside-down, Remus thought, perplexed. Megane, on the other hand, had an idea about what might have happened in the common room the previous night – and rather _wild_ ideas, to say the least. As soon as the breakfast was over, she caught up with Lily and poked her side, a wide grin crossing her face. 

            "Okay, tell me now!" 

            Lily glanced at her quizzically, though a faint blush betrayed her inner trouble. "What are you talking about?"

            "You and James, obviously. What happened?"

            Her red-haired friend waved her hand dismissively, pointing that it was of no importance. "Nothing."

            "Did you kiss?"

            Lily chocked under her breath and nearly tripped. "Are you mad?!"

            Megane grinned even more widely. "Oh, I don't think he would mind… and I don't think _you_ would either…"

            Lily flushed and frowned angrily. "Keep that up and I'll…"

            "Sure, sure," Megane laughed. "Excuse me, I've got to go to the dorm – I've forgotten one of my books."

            Still slightly pissed off, Lily shrugged and hurried towards the South Tower, where the Transfiguration class took place. Transfiguration was one of her favorite subjects, she was a natural at it and thought of it as one of the most important aspects of magic. Moreover, Professor McGonagall was a great teacher – Peter Pettigrew had always been the only one to complain about her classes, because he wouldn't manage to set a spell properly. Lily didn't despise Peter, but he had always been a step behind his friends. Not that being less gifted but less arrogant than Potter was a defect, she mused as she strided along the corridors. She shook her head – wouldn't that toerag stop plaguing her thoughts?! Finally, before even noticing it, Lily arrived to the door of McGonagall's classroom; she was the first one there: actually, she was pretty early, having left the breakfast table sooner than usual in her hurry to avoid Potter and his friends. 

            Through the silence, a few muffled voices caught her ear; and Lily soon understood that McGonagall was having a discussion with another teacher. She was about to leave and wait a bit further; Lily Evans was not one to eavesdrop – but when her name was thrown in the debate, her eyes widened and she wouldn't help but draw closer to the frame, trying to catch a word about what was said inside. A hard ball was forming in her stomach – she knew she would probably get detention, if not worse, in case she would be caught listening to a private discussion between teachers. 

            "… she's Muggle-born, I'm afraid it might get worse and worse, you know…"

            "I see, Minerva, but why didn't you give Malfoy detention?" 

            "Emera, it's not _that_ simple! Malfoy is not in my house, and his _Head Teacher_ – ", Professor McGonagall stressed the last two words " – reckoned it wasn't right to give him detention. Look, the matter is more serious than just a fight between students! As long as teachers – responsible adults! – will keep covering up students because they _agree_ with the disastrous events happening right now – I mean, we can't hide from the pupils what's happening outside!"

            Lily shuddered – McGonagall sounded like mad.

            "I know, Minerva, I know…" Emera Dumbledore spoke in soothing tones. " What are you fearing concerning Evans?"

            "She's a great student, she might raise jealousies and crystallize hatred. Actually, what Greyhall tries out by not punishing Malfoy is to encourage such behaviors towards Muggle-born students – I fear Evans might be too obvious and vulnerable a target."

            "And what do you reckon shall be done?"

            "Let know to all the _reliable_ teachers to keep an eye on her and on the other Muggle-born students – but they shan't make it noticeable, we don't want the children to feel overwatched. Try to make it as discreet as possible. On the other hand, I've spoken to Potter, and made him promise to try and stay with her as often as possible, and make sure she won't be left alone for long. He didn't seem too keen of it, but he finally agreed."

            Freezing on the spot, Lily made a face in horror. What on _earth_ had gotten into McGonagall's head?! Why _Potter_?!

            "He's a clever boy, and a kind-hearted one, though all the trouble he's causing. I'm sure he won't let anything happen to her." McGonagall added after a pause.

            Literally struck dumb, Lily groggily walked to the corner of the corridor and dropped on the floor, hidden by a stone foothill. The noise of the door of McGonagall's office opening and closing, followed by Emera Dumbledore's snapping steps, barely pierced through the haze overwhelming her. Everything was slowly taking shape in her mind – the political events, the tension, Bellatrix's threats. 

            She remained deep in thoughts for what seemed like hours and were only minutes. But familiar voices were echoing from the next corridor – Sirius, Megane and Peter. Jerkily, Lily got up and started dusting her skirt. She was strong, no matter what McGonagall thought, and she didn't need Potter's protection – so the best was to pretend she didn't know and hope Potter would keep avoiding her after the events of the previous night. 

***

**Author's notes:** A long chapter, that it was. I hope you liked it, people! Tension is raising slowly – well, I hope it does! If it doesn't and that you thought "Oh boy, how boring, does she even have a _plot_ in her story?", let me know, cause it means I _really_ suck and need to improve the story greatly!

I'm trying my best to make the whole thing coherent, because I really believe that even a romance fic needs a _real_ plot in it to get truly interesting – and not just a bunch of fluffy events wrapped in bubble pink ribbon. Things need to ensue naturally from the previous events – err, I'm rambling. All I wanted to say is, I'm trying my best to make this interesting! *is close to brain death*

Btw, Marlene McKinnon isn't an OC, she's mentionned by Mad-Eye in OotP. I just didn't feel like making Lily a prefect  ^^ .

Let me know what you've thought about that chapter… Your reviews and encouragements are very helpful – constructive criticism is great too, but no flaming please, I can't see the point of bullying at others' work. Though I have almost the entire plot already written in my mind, I don't have all the scenes already built and done, so if there is something you'd like to read and that fits with the story, why don't you let me know about it?  ^^

_Tribute to my lovely reviewers! Thank you very much everyone who read/reviewed!_

_Mrs Remus Lupin : Mewwwww I love you hun!!!! *clings and hugs*  X3  I'm so glad you like that fic! IMO, Lily is really strong-headed… (poor James!)_

_MysticLee: Thanks a lot! Here is the update! Sorry it took so long!_

_@nne: Thank you very much!_

_Cora Eloise: Thank for commenting! _


End file.
